


The Band-Aid

by Masonjar191



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Teasing, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191
Summary: Peter's shirt rolls up to reveal he used possibly the worst band-aid for his testosterone shotInspired by me using a cap band-aid last week for my shot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The Band-Aid

"Hey Pete, pass me a screwdriver," Tony requests as the to were working on one of the Iron Man suits. It was a special treat, Tony had said. Peter had been doing amazingly in all of his classes, so Tony would let Peter help with one of his suits. Not the nanotech, that was his baby, but one of the others. 

Peter shot a web from his web-shooter towards the toolbox and grabbed one before slinging it back to him, then passing it to the other man. In the process, the kid's shirt flies up, exposing his torso and a _Captain America_ band-aid. "Peter!"

"Shit, Mr. Stark, are you okay? Did you get shocked?" The spider kid exclaims, head darting from the repulsor he had been focusing his attention on to Tony's face. 

"No, for fuck's sake! Why do you have a Cap band-aid! Of any of us, why him?"

Peter chuckled. "Jeez, Mr. Stark, I thought you were hurt!"

Tony looks on in mock horror. "I am hurt! That man, why?"

Oh, that man and his dramatics. "Mr. Stark, I couldn't see the design through the paper! By the time I realized it was him I already had done my shot and had the thing stuck to my skin. You know how much of a bitch band-aids are to remove if how loud you were crying when you took that one off last week was to go by..."

Tony lightly pushed his mentee on the shoulder. "Alright, no more working on my suit if you're gonna be that way. You better use an Iron Man one next week, kiddo, or else my labs are off duty! Next time I take away your suit!"


End file.
